Opposites Attract - Percabeth
by ConverseAthena
Summary: AU - Percy is moving to a new school, Goode High, where he meets the school slut Annabeth- will anything happen or will they hate each other? - Rated M for suggestive scenes
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Okay guys this is my first Fanfic so please don't judge if it is not the best fanfic that you have seen. (by the way some of the characters personality maybe different just saying)**

**Chapter 1:**

**Percy's POV:**

So it's my first day at Goode High today, Mum promised that this school will be better than the others, she said I wouldn't get expelled because my step-dad (a.k.a Paul) worked at the school. You see teachers don't really like me, as being ADHD and dyslexic I'm not the best student in class, well except for swimming, swimming is one thing that I am actually good at.

"Percy come on come down and have breakfast, you don't want to be late on your first day would you?" Mum called, I groaned struggling to get out of bed, "By the way I made blue waffles with blue syrup" Mum called trying to lure me. You see years ago my mum had to get married to this guy Gabe, because we were struggling financially and he had the money, and one day mum brought home some blue food, and he said that there was no blue food to be in the apartment, so Mum and I made a thing where we would eat blue food secretly.

So I shot out of bed quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen

"Here you are Percy" Mum said while she handed me my breakfast, "thanks mum" I responded. I quickly ate my breakfast, then I saw the time 7:50am, and school starts 8am sharp.

"Crap" I said a bit too loud, mum eyed me, she didn't like me cursing, "Mum it is ten to eight, could you drive me otherwise I'll have to sprint to school" I asked quickly, "No I'm sorry hunny, I have got an interview with this great job, I don't have time to take you to school" Mum answered

And with that I shot out the door, while I was running to school I ran into some blonde girl with princess like curls.

"Hey watch out where you're going loser!" She shouted at me. She had piercing grey eyes otherwise she had the perfect Californian look, with her tan and hair.

"Sorry I am late for school, I'm sort of in a rush" I quickly said to her, I just realised that this girl was one of those particular New York girls that covered her face with makeup and wore as less clothes as possible and would have anyone come inside her. "Still doesn't give you an excuse to run into me, ya loser!" she told me.

When I got to school I immediately felt that this year was going to be different something inside me was telling me this.

I arrived in homeform to see the blonde I ran into this morning, she was obviously was the school slut as when I walked in she was sitting on top of some blonde dudes lap sticking her tongue down his throat.

I just simply rolled my eyes

I sat in a spare seat next to a guy with wispy brown hair, a tiny goatee, and a bad case of acne.

"Hey I'm Grover" the guy next to me told me while holding out his hand to shake, "I'm Percy" I replied and shook his hand. "So you knew to this school?" Grover asked, "yeah I am, are you?" I answered and asked Grover, "Nah, but are you new to New York?" He asked, "Nah"

Our homeform teacher came in, she wrote her name on the white board 'Ms Dodds'

"Hey don't worry about this teacher here man, she is pretty laid back, a cool teacher, but the best teacher you could get is Mr. Blofis" Grover told me, "I know Mr. Blofis is the best teacher" I responded, "Wait I thought you were new here?" Grover asked uncertainly, "I am, its just Mr. Blofis is my step-dad actually" I responded

Wait, why am I telling a complete stranger that a teacher here is my step-dad? Now I am definitely going to be a loser here.

"Are you serious man?" Grover asked completly shocked, "yeah I'm serious", "Hey don't worry about it, and anyways you cool to hang with me and my gang at lunch?" He asked, "Sure" I replied

**A.N: Sorry that its so short, as it is my first chapter, I promise they will get longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: So I know I uploaded only recently, but I hate waiting for a new chapter so I am going to update along the way, but here is my answer for my first EVER review:**

**Idek (Guest): Yes there will be character development along the way**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 2:**

**Annabeth's POV:**

So some stupid guy ran into me this morning while I was going to my car, and he could have wrecked my hair or makeup, and his excuse was for being late for school, well I don't give a crap about that, but I had to admit he was good looking with his jet black hair, and deep sea green eyes. He is someone I could definitely date, if Luke and I don't work out.

Anyway I got to school and I saw him. Luke was hot and sexy with an amazing body. Luke had blonde hair but his hair was darker than mine, and beautiful blue eyes. He was captain of the football team, baseball team, soccer team and he was the best at school in track. Every girl wanted him, but he was mine, and he is the best guy to date in the entire school, I know this because I have dated pretty much every guy at school, you name him and I have dated him.

Most girls call me a slut because I am not a virgin. But at least I have the guts to do something like this unlike any other girl in the school. I'm not afraid to be mature, unlike those bitches.

As soon as I saw him and he saw me he ran up to me, and gave me the best kiss of all time as he always does.

"Hey babe, you look great today" He whispered in my ear, I shuddered I loved when he did this to me, "You were great last night" I whispered back, he smirked at me, "I know I was" he answered, "I think you just keep getting better and better at it" I told him, he did the most famous smirk of all time then.

" Everybody get to class now! It has already started" Ms Dodds yelled at everyone, "that also means you two lovebirds" She yelled at us, "Come on babe, we better get to homeform as we both have her" Luke told me, I groaned, I didn't like Ms Dodds

As soon as we got to class Luke sat down on his seat and I sat on his lap and started making out with him.

And at the corner of my eye I saw the hot guy that ran into me this morning enter class.

I couldn't believe it that guy was in my class, this year was going to interesting, I know of course he sat next to the loser Grover Underwood, this guy shouldn't be in that group, I think he should be with the populars with me, he has to be.

" You two cut it out" Ms Dodds yelled at Luke and I, but I didn't care, I loved making out with him.

"Annabeth, you go and sit next to our new student Percy, at the opposite of the room of Luke" She told me

I rolled my eyes.

But I did get to sit next to the new hottie, and by what Ms Dodds said, his name was Percy.

**A.N: HAHAHA Cliff hanger, but at least this cliff hanger isn't as bad as Uncle Ricks, Sorry that the chapter is short I really suck at this stuff...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Sorry that my chapters are so short it is actually hard making a long chapter so I will try to make this chapter longer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 3:**

**Percy's POV:**

So Ms. Dodds moved the school slut next to me, I am pretty sure her name was Annabeth, and of all people why did she move her next to me?

Anyways no one could deny that she wasn't beautiful, but she wore too much makeup.

"Hey aren't you the loser that ran into me this morning" Annabeth asked me, "Yes, I was the guy that ran into you, this morning and I believe you got all angry, because it could have messed up your hair or something stupid like that.

When I told her that she was left speechless.

"Okay students, because I am going to assign you an assessment sent from your English teacher as he is away today, he told me to put you in pairs and you two are going to perform a Romeo and Juliet scene" Ms Dodds told us.

I completly zoned out until I heard my name

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, you two will be a pair, and you will perform Act 1, scene 5, here you are you two" Ms Dodds told us while handing over the script.

"Oh my Gods" I screamed, everyone just stared at me while I repeat screaming this

"Dude what's wrong?" Grover asked, "Annabeth and I have to kiss in this scene! TWICE!" I screamed at him, I was hyperventilating, there is no way I was going to have that slut kiss me

"These performances are due in two days, according to Mr. Blofis' notes, everything must be performed, including kisses if needed ladies and gentlemen"

I nearly fainted at that

Wait, if its Paul, I mean Mr. Blofis, maybe I could get out of it.

XXXX

Grover and I sat at the table he guided me to.

"Okay Percy, this is Thalia, Nico, Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel anda Juniper, now Juniper is my girlfriend so lay off just, saying and guys this is Percy" Grover announced

"So how come you have come to Goode?" Thalia asked me, "I sort of got expelled from the last school I was at" I answered, "Oh yeah cool" She told me

Just looking around I could tell these guys were my friends, but then I saw Nico that looked like he was going to cry

"Hey whats wrong with Nico" I whispered to Grover, "He lost his mum and sister in a car crash just recently" Grover answered

I felt so sorry for this guy, I mean all he had was his dad, I mean his dad could be a good one, unlike my dad whom I have never met.

"So guys guess what happened to Percy in homeform while Ms. Dodds was giving out the English thing for Mr. Blofis" Grover told the guys, "I don't know what happened to Percy" Piper asked, "Well we have to do a scene in shakespear with a partner, and Percy was paired up with Annabeth, and there is a kissing scene" Grover told them with a wide smile.

"Oh man, that sucks for you Percy, I mean she has kissed nearly everyone in the school" Jason told me.

"Hello unimportant people" Annabeth said as she sat down next to me

"What do you want?" I asked her, "Oh just to say that I can't have you come over to rehearse to the scene, so I will have to go your house to do it, you don't mind do you?" She asked, "Not at all" I said, but as I said I was gritting my teeth. I didn't want know where she lived, let alone let her see where I live.

"Okay then, its settled I will go over to your house this afternoon, and we will rehearse there" She told me.

Annabeth left the table right after that.

"Great, now she will know where I live, this is great just great" I told the guys

"Hey Percy" Frank told me, "What?" I asked, "Good luck with Annabeth, because you are going to need it, just don't let her hit on you okay dude" He told me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in what? 5 DAYS! I am seriously sooo sorry, its just you see my school loves to provide extra education to us students! YAY! (not), if you don't get what I mean, I mean homework, and also most of the tests that imply our grade were this week, so I had to study for those (eww enough homework already) Also I will probably only update on weekends, and maybe just maybe like today, I will update on a Friday Afternoon, and I absolutely cannot believe it I got 512 views! When I saw this today I nearly fainted, because this story has only been up on fanfiction, for what? A week now? Anyways lets get to the story**

**Chapter 4:**

**Percy's POV: **

"Okay Percy, we are taking my car back to your apartment or house, or whatever you live in because I don't want to sit in probably some dirty old stinky car that you own" Annabeth told me as the bell rang

"Well I don't have a car, I walked to school today, normally my step-dad would take me, but he had some meeting he had to go to this morning" I told her, "Well anyway, what's your address and we can go to your place" She told me, "Why don't I drive the car to my apartment so you don't have to worry about directions" I told her.

She bitch slapped me right in the face that.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked while rubbing my sore cheek, hey she hits hard

"Don't ever ask to drive my baby, she is too precious for anyone else but me to drive" She told me while glaring her eyes.

"Whatever" I told her.

I am starting to think that if I get on her bad side, I am going to regret this very much

"So whats your address?" Annabeth asked me, "Here its 245 Lightning Rd" **(A.N: I have never been to New York, I live in Australia, so of course it is a made up street)**, "Oh yeah okay, you only live a few blocks down from me" She told me.

XXXX

"Hey Mum, Paul, I am home" I called out as Annabeth and I entered the apartment.

"We're over here honey" Mum called out in reply.

I ran into the kitchen and greeted Mum with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mum, Hey Paul" I said to them both

"Ok Percy hunny whos this?" Mum asked while looking at Annabeth

When Paul saw Annabeth he was shocked and angry.

"Uh, this is Annabeth, we have to work on an English project due in two days, and we were partnered up together by Ms. Dodds, the relief" I replied

"Annabeth my room is just down the hall first door to the left" I told her, "Okay see you in there to rehearse in a minute, I need to go to the bathroom" Annabeth told me

Once Annabeth was out of earrang Paul came up to me, "Oh my Gods Percy! I am so sorry, jus tell me which scene the relief gave you" Paul asked me with a worried look, " We have Act 1, scene 5, where Romeo first meets Juliet, where he kisses her twice, and considering I am your most favourite step-son in the world, maybe we wouldn't have to kiss, you know, maybe a knuckle punch instead?" I suggested to him.

"I am sorry Percy, but if I change it for you, I will have to change it for everybody, I am really sorry" He told me with a sincere look, "Just as long as you don't become the boyfriend of the week, you see Percy I have heard some really bad things about this girl, you see she has literally dated every guy in the school, and 90% of them she has slept with, so just be careful, I don't want you to fall under her spell, than have your heart broken" He told me.

I walked into my bedroom to find Annabeth sitting on my bed, she looked at me as though as she had been waiting for me to come for a million years.

"Oh my Gods, how long does it take to talk to our English teacher?" She asked, "As long as I want it to take" I replied with a snarl.

"Anyways why is Mr. Blofis here? And why did you call him Paul?" She asked me, "Well Pa-, I mean Mr. Blofis is here because he is my step-dad, and Paul is his first name" I answered

Oh no! Why the hell did I tell her that, she is probably going to spread rumours about me now and how lame I am for having a teacher for my step-dad

"Oh my Gods! How lame, I mean seriously, your step-dad is your English teacher!" She said to me in a teasing way, and I don't mean friendly teasing, I mean, like really mean teasing

"Oh come on lets get this stupid thing over and done with" I told her, "Fine whatever" She replied

_Percy: "__Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss"_

_Annbeth: "__Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss."_

_Percy: "Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?"_

_Annabeth: Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they're supposed to pray with."_

_Percy: Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair"_

_Annabeth_: "Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers."

_Percy: "__Then don't move while I act out my prayer"._

A moment passed

"Well aren't you going to kiss me Percy?" Annabeth asked, "No it says, we only have to in performance, not in rehearsals" I replied

I could see Annabeth boil up with anger at that comment.

"I am leaving right now" Annabeth yelled at me, and with that she stormed off.

**A.N: Oh my Gods, this chapter is over a thousand words! See I told you the chapters would start to get longer **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: OH MY GODS! Over 900 views! *faints***

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, all rights belong to Uncle Rick**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's POV:**

The next day I came to school, I found Annabeth crying in a corner, I wondered if it had anything to do with me from last night? Nah, it couldn't have been me, and me being stupid me went up to see what was wrong with her

"Hey Annabeth are you alright?" I asked her, she turned around to look at me, all her eyeliner had gone down her face, and all her make up was just messed up.

"Hey, you are probably gonna come and mock me too, aren't you, because I finally got a taste of my own medicine aren't you!?" She screamed at me. To be honest I had no idea what she was talking about, but me being the stupid guy I am, asked her again

"Whats wrong Annabeth, I have no idea what you are talking about" I told her, "You're serious, aren't you?" She asked, she muttered something under her breath

"Sorry what was that you said, I sort of didn't catch that last part" I asked, "I said you were such a seaweed brain" She told me, "Wait a seaweed brain? What in Hades is that supposed to mean?" I asked, I was as confused as ever

"You haven't heard anything have you?" She asked, I shook my head, "Well it turns out that my boyfriends, or should I now say ex-boyfriend, whom I have been going out with for a few months now, had been cheating on me and screwing this ranger, by the name of Rachel" She told me

"Wait, is this Rachel Elizabeth Dare, people also call her RED?" I asked, if this was the Rachel I was thinking of, no it can't be...

"Yeah...why?" She asked, "Well, Rachel, is a backstabbing, lying, cheating bitch" I told her, "Wait was she your girlfriend or something?" She asked, "Yeah, but she is supposed to be across the country attending Clarions school for Ladies, but apparently she doesn't go there anymore, according to you" I told her.

Just then I heard this loud high pitch scream, and I knew who owns that voice, it was Rachel.

"Oh my Gods Percy, Oh my Gods Percy!" Rachel screamed at me. She ran up to me and caught me in a huge kiss

"I didn't know you went to Goode now Percy!" Rachel exclaimed, "Well I do now, and I was talking to my friend Annabeth here, she is extremely upset that her boyfriend, whats his name again Annabeth" I asked her, "His name is Luke Castellion she told me, while holding back a sob.

"Oh yeah, and you see Luke cheated on a girl by the name of Rachel, with Red frizzy hair, and is nicknamed RED, sounds suspicious, doesn't it, oh she was just telling me how Luke had been screwing Rachel for the past 11 months, anything you want to add to that Rachel?" I told her, "Oh my Gods Percy! It was an accident! I swear!" She exclaimed her eyes with tears.

"Yeah it was an accident that some guy accidently fell into your pants for the past two months!" I yelled at her, our argument was starting to get a lot of peoples attention.

"But Per-" She didn't finish, she was cut in by me, "Thats it Rachel, we are THROUGH!" I screamed at her.

As I was walking away, I was trying to hold back my tears, Rachel and I had been dating for two years, and she goes behind my back and gets screwed! I mean sure I was a virgin, but I didn't want to lose at my age, just to fit in with everyone else

"Yo Percy" I heard someone yell, I turned around to see it was Grover

"Hey G-man" I said, "Hey Percy, are you serious that you dated RED?" He asked, "Yeah why?" I said, "its just, it isn't just Luke that had been screwing her, I mean she had to go across the country, so that she could give birth to her child, and then she would come back after giving it up" he told me.

I just lost it after that.

I punched the wall, leaving a nice huge hole.

I walked away after that, I walked straight home, I didn't care if I was ditching, to find out that your girlfriend for two years, has been getting screwed by heaps of guys, and one in result of pregnancy, I had a reason to be mad.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Hey guys I know, I know, I am just gonna update once a week now okay? Also if I could get at least 10 reviews it would be nice, because quite frankly I am getting barley any, and if I am not getting reviews, I don't think that I should continue this story, and to the person that said my story stinks, as I said before it is my first fanfic, so it isn't supposed to be the best fanfic of all time. Oh by the way thanks for the 1100 views. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, all rights belong to Uncle Rick**

**Chapter 6:**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Annabeth, its time for school" Susan called (A.K.A evil step-mum), I groaned in response.

I got up out of out of bed and went straight to my phone, and I thought it was strange, Luke hadn't sent me a text to say how great a couple of nights ago was, he usually goes on for days on how good it was. I shook my head, I am not a gay clingy girlfriend, but anyways.

"Annabeth" Susan acknowledged, I nodded in return.

I was at school in 5 minutes.

But as soon as I got to school, I felt like my heart had been torn into a million pieces, I saw Luke with his tongue down some ranger's throat at the little corner of the school where Luke and I do our stuff.

"Oh my Gods Luke" I screamed at him, he looked and saw me, I had tears falling down my face, I couldn't believe it, he was cheating on me this whole time.

"Who in the name of Olympus is that bitch!" I screamed at Luke, "Her name is Rachel, and she isn't a bitch!" He told me, "Well she is, trying to take my man away from me, and she succeed!" I was screaming at him now, "No Annabeth, I was with Rachel months before you" He told me, "I was technically cheating on Rachel with you" He told me. By now a huge crowd had come to see what all the yelling was about.

I ran off in tears, I really thought Luke might have been the one, I guess not. As I was running away I heard people sneer, and whisper "finally got a taste of her own medicine" and shit like that. I was heart-broken, now I know how all those guys felt when I dumped them, I feel so horrible, and I can't explain it.

I was hiding in a corner crying when Percy came up to me.

"Hey Annabeth are you alright?" He asked me, you know what he was probably trying to rub in my face that I was finally the dumpee.

"Hey, you are probably gonna come and mock me too, aren't you, because I finally got a taste of my own medicine aren't you!?" I screamed at him, he started to back off, but he came forward again.

"Whats wrong Annabeth, I have no idea what you are talking about" He told me in a calm soothing voice, "You're serious, aren't you?" I asked

"What a seaweed brain" I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry what was that you said, I sort of didn't catch that last part" he told me, "I said you were such a seaweed brain" I told him, I found myself having a little laugh, "Wait a seaweed brain? What in Hades is that supposed to mean?" He asked me, he looked totally confused.

"You haven't heard anything have you?" I asked, he shook his head. "Well it turns out that my boyfriend, or should I now say ex-boyfriend, whom I have been going out with for a few months now, had been cheating on me and screwing this ranger, by the name of Rachel" I told him, I wasn't holding back my tears.

But Percy also looked like he was going to cry.

"Wait, is this Rachel Elizabeth Dare, people also call her RED?" he asked me, "Yeah...Why?" I asked him, "Well, Rachel, is a backstabbing, lying, cheating bitch" he told me, was she his girlfriend?

"Wait was she your girlfriend or something?" I asked him, "Yeah, but she is supposed to be across the country attending Clarions school for Ladies, but apparently she doesn't go there anymore, according to you" he told me, he had tears forming in his eyes.

Then there was a loud high pitched scream, a excited scream not terrified one, I turned and saw that there was the bitch herself.

"Oh my Gods Percy, Oh my Gods Percy!" Rachel screamed at Percy, she ran up to him and gave him a huge kiss, what a slut you were just kissing Luke 5 minutes ago.

"I didn't know you went to Goode now Percy!" Rachel exclaimed, "Well I do now, and I was talking to my friend Annabeth here, she is extremely upset that her boyfriend, whats his name again Annabeth" Percy asked me, "His name is Luke Castellion" I told him while holding back a sob.

"Oh yeah, and you see Luke cheated on a girl by the name of Rachel, with Red frizzy hair, and is nicknamed RED, sounds suspicious, doesn't it, oh she was just telling me how Luke had been screwing Rachel for the past eleven months, anything you want to add to that Rachel?" Percy told her, "Oh my Gods Percy! It was an accident! I swear!" She exclaimed her eyes with tears.

"Yeah it was an accident that some guy accidently fell into your pants for the past eleven months!" Percy yelled at her, their argument was starting to get a lot of peoples attention.

But Per-" She didn't finish, she was cut in by Percy, "Thats it Rachel, we are THROUGH!" Percy screamed at her.

As Percy ran off I saw Grover try to talk to him, and he looked even more mad, and he punched a wall.

"Oh my Gods!" Rachel screamed at me, "You ju-ju-just ende-d-d my relationship you whore!" she screamed at me and then ran off.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Guys can you please give me some reviews! I need some please, so I will make a deal with you, if I get 10 reviews or more in 1 day, I will update the next day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, everything belongs to Uncle Rick, except the plot**

**Chapter 7:**

**Percy's POV:**

People were looking at me all funny when I was running home, I don't know if it was that I was crying or the fact that I was ditching school.

When I got home Mum was shocked that I was home at 9am.

"Percy, what are you doing home, its only 9am?" She asked, I explained the whole situation with Luke, Annabeth and Rachel situation.

"Oh my Gods Percy, its going to be okay, anyway honey, I never liked that Rachel girl much" She told me, it was then she noticed my hand, "Oh my Gods Percy! Is that from when you punched that wall?" She asked, I nodded.

"Percy, I think your hand is broken, I am taking you to the hospital right now" She told me.

When I got in the car, Mum looked nervous.

"Hey Mum what's wrong?" I asked her, "What do you mean?" She asked, "I mean you look nervous about something" I told her.

"Well Percy remember how I told you I needed to go to a job interview" She told me, "Yeah" I said, "Well I didn't actually have a job interview, I had a doctors appointment to see if the test results were accurate…." She told me.

"Wait, what test results?" I asked, "Percy honey, how would you like to have a baby half-sibling?" She asked.

Oh my Gods! Mum was pregnant I was going to be an older brother!

"OH MY GODS! Mum that is fantastic new!" I told her, I was so excited, wait now I am going to be a role model to someone, well that isn't going to turn out good, I can tell you that right now.

"Oh phew, I thought you would freak out about it" She told me.

"Wait Paul was at a teachers meeting and no other teachers were away…." I said, "yes, well, Paul was actually with me at the doctors appointment"

"Percy we are here.

XXXX

After 6 hours of waiting in the waiting room, and surgery, I had a cast on and I was ready to go home.

XXXX

After being home for half an hour, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Percy, its me Annabeth can I come in?" Annabeth said through my bedroom door.

Why was she here, I thought the girl hated me, but I guess we were in the same situation with relationships.

"Yeah you can come in" I told her, "Hey well just saying I dumped Luke, but Rachel reacted badly to you dumping her, she full on blamed me, though I don't know why, she was the one that was cheating on you" She told me, "Also I heard how people were talking about her and being a slut, and then I realized this how I act" She sobbed

I just went up to her and hugged her, she sobbed into my shirt for about 5 minutes.

"Shhh, its going to be okay, see, you are becoming a wise girl" I told her, "Wait a wise girl?" She asked me confused, "Well you realized what you were thought of, and how you act when you saw another girl do it, so you are becoming a wise girl" I told her.

She laughed at this, it was a real laugh, and I guess that was good, considering she was just balling her eyes out.

"Well I guess being a wise girl is better than being a seaweed brain" She told me, "Wait is Seaweed brain now my nickname?" I asked her, "Yes it is because you are definitely a seaweed brain, because you are dull, and I heard you are obsessed with the ocean, so your head must be full of seaweed, therefor you have a seaweed brain" She told me with a huge grin on your face, "Well you are a seaweed brain" She told me, "Well you are becoming wiser by the minute so you are definitely a wise girl" I told her, "Wait wouldn't that be a compliment?" She asked.

I thought about it, and realized that this girl was right, I was giving her a compliment, but anyway it still is a nickname.

She rolled her eyes while I was thinking

I am starting to really like this girl, I mean I know I didn't like her at first, but she is actually a great person.

"Percy, I made Blue cookies for you and your friend" Mum called out.

"Wait? Blue cookies?" Annabeth asked me.

"It's a long story"

Well come on lets go down stairs and eat some cookies she told me

XXXX

"So Annabeth I would love to meet your mum, do you think I could meet her?" Mum asked Annabeth, Annabeth looked down, "Uh, Sally, umm…, my Mum abandoned my father and I when I was just a mere baby" Annabeth told my mum, "Oh, I am so sorry Annabeth, I didn't know" Mum told her, she looked guilty, "Its okay" She told Mum.

"Hey if it helps, I never knew my Dad" I told her, "Well I guess we are in the same situation in a lot of things" Annabeth told me with a slight smile.

"Hey Sally, these cookies are really good" Annabeth told Mum, "What on Earth do you put in these things, that makes them so delicious?" She asked Mum, "Its my special secret ingredient, not even Paul or Percy knows what it is" She told her, Annabeth laughed at that. Gods she has an amazing laugh, for all that has happened today, it made her laugh sound even more amazing, this girl was starting to become breathtakingly beautiful.

I couldn't help myself but smile at that thought.

Mum noticed

"What are you smiling at Percy" She asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Hey well I got 10 reviews so I am updating again, I found it really funny, I got back and I was asked why I try to act popular! I just laughed I mean just the other day I was fangirling with my friend in the canteen line and I was asked that! And I also was asked why I show off all the time, and I was just like what, I am told I am one of the quietest people in the school, but I assume it is because I am super flexible. I am currently in SOSE class and my teacher said we can watch a movie and told us what he had and he said "Percy Jackson and Sea of Monsters" and some pathetic excuse for a mortal yelled that Percy Jackson is shit and I was like oh you did not just go there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, all rights belong to Uncle Rick**

**Annabeth's POV:**

**Chapter 8:**

I have to admit I found it quite strange, Percy kept on smiling at me, I don't know why, whether its when I am laughing or stuffing my face with cookies that Sally made.

"So Percy, why are you smiling" I asked him curiously.

"It is nothing really" He told me looking down, and I think I saw him blush.

"Hey Percy" I said, "What?" he asked with his mouth full of blue cookies, I laughed at his bad manners, "What?" He asked looking concerned as if something was on his face.

"There is nothing on your face Percy" I told him, "Oh really?" He asked, I nodded, "I think we should rehearse for the performance tomorrow" I told him, "Uh yeah we should lets head into my room" He told me.

XXXX  
_Percy: "Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss"_

_Annbeth: "Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss."_

_Percy: "Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?"_

_Annabeth: Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they're supposed to pray with."_

_Percy: Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair"_

_Annabeth_: "_Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers."_

_Percy: "Then don't move while I act out my prayer"._

Then Percy surprised me and actually kissed me! I kissed him back of course, but when our lips met it was like they were made for each other.

When they met I felt like a spark of lightning had just zapped, kissing Percy felt do right, his kisses were perfect I just couldn't believe it, they were syncing in perfect harmony.

After two minutes our lips were swollen.

"What was that?" I asked him, "Well it says in the script that Romeo kisses Juliet" He told me, "Yeah kiss Juliet, not full on make out" I told him. After that I ran home.

XXXX

"Dad I am home!" I called as I entered the house.

"Where have you been?" He asked me, "Oh by the way I am in the kitchen"

As I entered the kitchen and saw my dad and my step-mother.

"Now please answer my question Annabeth, where. Have. You. Been?" He asked me, "I went to a friends house" I told him, "Please tell me you weren't at Lukes house" He asked with concern.

You see Dad isn't very fond of Luke, you see a few days after Luke and I started dating, my dad walked in on Luke and I doing stuff that is apparently inappropriate after a few days of dating and that is when dad learned my dirty little secret.

And ever since he has 'banned' me from seeing Luke, but I still snuck out to see Luke.

"No, anyway Dad I am no longer going out with Luke and I don't think I am going to date for a while now that I realised the image I had built up for myself" I told him, he nodded understandably

"ANNABETH!" I heard being yelled, and I instantly knew it was my twin half brothers

"What are you doing! You look really sad" They told me

"Well I am, and I am going to my bedroom now goodnight you little rascals" I told them both as I went into my bedroom.

**A.N: Just remember every 10 reviews I update, I will always have my story ready, I just need 10 reviews for my next chapter to be updated and sorry that the chapter is so short**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Hey guys! Sorry it has been like a week! But hey I am now on school holidays (or break as you Americans call it) for 8 weeks! So I should be updating more often. I am so excited I am officially a crew member at McDonalds Coolalinga, in which will be opening on the 20****th**** January 2014.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Percy's POV:**

When I went outside and waited by Pauls car for me to be taken to school, I looked around for Annabeth as she only lives a few blocks away, but she wasn't there.

The way she had ran off last night, she looked almost scared of something but I don't know what. I honestly thought she liked me, also she kissed me back! I mean, that obviously means she feels something for me, or was it just her getting back to being herself as a slut, and just wanted to make me apart of her list of pride, on whom she has slept with.

Well who knows what that girl thinks half the time anyway.

When I got to school I saw Annabeth sitting alone at a bench, when she saw me coming she got up and quickly ran off.

Well I am going to have to talk to her at some stage, I mean we have to perform our English assessment today, and even if Paul is my step-dad, I don't think he can raise my grade, so, as usual, I am screwed with English.

Well lets see how this assessment is going to turn out

XXXX

"Okay class, now today we will be presenting our Romeo and Juliet scenes, where only Romeo and Juliet talk, and if anybody asks, no, there will be no extensions, unless you have just having your first lesson today" Paul announced to the class, with response there were many groans and 'aw man' or 'there wasn't enough time'.

"Now first up is Travis and Katie, performing Act 1, Scene 1." Paul announced

The performances from there were pretty average, but hey, he only gave us 2 days to complete this assessment, so we cant be blamed if the performances suck.

"Okay that performance was great, now your results will be posted on my classroom door as soon as possible" Paul told the two that had just performed.

"Now Percy and Annabeth are up now, they are going to be performing Act 1, scene 5." Paul announced, the class did a weak clap.

Annabeth looked nervous, I don't know why, but I just wish she would talk to me, or something.

We went up to the front of the class and just stood there for a minute very awkwardly.

"Well you two, please perform your assessment, otherwise its a big fat F for the both of you, and Percy, you and I both know that your mother wouldn't be very happy with that, especially in her, um, condition at the very moment" Paul told us.

"Okay well here goes nothing" I told Annabeth, she smiled weakly at that.

_Percy: "__Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss"_

_Annbeth: "__Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss."_

_Percy: "Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?"_

_Annabeth: Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they're supposed to pray with."_

_Percy: Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair"_

_Annabeth_: "_Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers."_

_Percy: "__Then don't move while I act out my prayer"_

Then I leaned in and kissed her, she kissed me back, but it wasn't like last night, she somehow seemed scared? I don't know, I was really confused.

We kissed for about 10 seconds then broke it off.

"Well thats it" I announced to the class, I did a weak bow, along with Annabeth.

And with that the bell went off, and it was time for Lunch.

XXXX

"Dude, do you like Annabeth" Nico asked as I sat down with my lunch, "No why?", "Well you have that look dudes have when they are like falling in love and stuff" he told me, "like you would know what falling in love with is like, you emo" Thalia said to Nico, "For the last freaking time, I am not emo, I just like things that are black, and death" Nico pointed out, "And that totally proves my poi-" Thalia was saying, but she was interrupted by Grover.

"Guys stop arguing all the time, okay, now Nico you are emo, and Thalia, this wasn't brought up, but I am sure it would have been, if I had not interrupted, you are punk, now that is that, end of discussion" Grover said.

I heard 'fine' and 'whatever' come from the two of them.

"So guys, mum thinks that I need to throw a party and be a normal teenager and all, so I am inviting you to the party, this Friday 7pm, Mum said she doesn't care who comes, and if the house is trashed, she wants me to throw a sick party, to hopefully earn myself a place with the 'populars'" Piper announced doing quote fingers with populars.

"Your Mum actually wants that?" I asked her with a really confused look, "Her mum is a mum, that wants all her children to be cool, I mean her older sister Silena, she was like the most popular girl this school has ever had, and her mum wants Piper to follow in her footsteps" Jason announced.

"Wait, why do you know all this?" I asked them, both Jason and Piper blushed deeply, I think there is something going on there, that none of us know about.

"Hey Percy, why did Paul say your mum wouldn't be happy if you got an F, especially in her condition, what has happened to your mum?" Grover asked.

Well this sucks, I have to tell my friends that my English teacher/step-father got my mum pregnant.

"well my mum is actually pregnant with my to be half-sibling" And I know its very early in the pregnany, but oh my gods, the hormones she has, and her cravings, she has the weirdest, like for breakfast this morning, she had whipped cream on toast!" I told them.

"Oh man that must suck" Leo exclaimed, "Why does it suck?" I asked confusingly, "Well it must suck, because you know your mum and Mr. Blofis had sex" He announced, "seriously Leo! Every time someone announces something important or special, you have to ruin the moment with something dirty minded" Piper said punching him.

"You know Leo, I never thought of it that way until just now, thank you now next time I see Paul, I am going to want to beat him up, thank you very much for ruining my friendship with my very own step-father." I told him, he just smiled evilly at that.

"So can you guys come to the party or not?" Piper asked, everyone nodded except me, "Um I will have to ask my mum, before I say that I can or cant" I told her.

And with that the bell rang, and it was time for Ancient History.

**A.N: So how did you like it, you know it was over 1200 words! That is my longest chapter yet! Anyway, I am loving all the reviews I am getting, its weird to know how many people love this story, I mean, I didn't think people would like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: I love the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, everything belongs to Uncle Rick, except the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 10**

**Annabeth's POV:**

During the performance when Percy kissed me, once again it was even more amazing then Luke, when he kisses me, I feel butterflies in my stomach and have fireworks shoot out.

But right now, I can't trust anyone. All my so called friends, don't even speak to me anymore, apparently because of the break-up, my rep was ruined, so they couldn't be caught dead hanging out with me.

So for the first time in my life, I sat alone at a table with nothing to do.

I really do want to trust Percy, it's just, and I don't think I could trust anyone just yet, after what Luke did to me, I mean sure he was a jerk, but still, what he did to me really hurt, and has set my trust level to whole new level.

Now I have ancient History advanced, now my reputation is going to be completely lost. But there was a reason I put up that reputation for myself, I couldn't be the same, I just hated being the copy of the perfect family.

XXXX

As I sat down, I saw Percy walk in, and of course, the only seat that was spare, was the one next to me.

An awkward moment passed

"Hey" He said, obviously trying to make conversation, "Hey" I replied back.

He thought for a bit.

"Why are you trying to avoid me Wise girl?" He asked me, "Still sticking with wise girl are you?" I asked him, trying to avoid the topic of me avoiding him.

"Yes I am, and stop trying to avoid my question, why are you avoiding me?" He asked, "Its complicated" I answered shortly.

And thank the Gods the teacher walked in, I mean, I didn't want to talk about this.

"Good afternoon class" The teacher said as he went to his desk, there were responses as 'afternoon' or 'why isn't school finished yet'.

"My name is Mr Chiron Brunner, but teachers can only be called by their last names, so to you students I am Mr. Brunner" Mr Brunner announced

I liked Mr. Brunner, and trust me when I say this, not many teachers are very fond of me, and I am not very fond of them.

"Okay class, this semester we will be learning about Ancient Greece, from the people, to the culture and the Gods they worshipped" Mr. Brunner announced.

Well I guess I really had a thing for Ancient Greek.

And as that was the final bell of the day I guess it was time to go home.

XXXX

When I got home, there was something unusual, step-mother was gone and dad was home, it was usually the opposite of that.

"Hey Annabeth you're here" Dad said, "Hey I have a friend and his family coming over, you see I knew him from uni, and he lives a few blocks down, and he has for a few years now, anyway his wife and step-son are coming around, and his step-son is your age, and I heard great things about him..." Dad said, he was trying to push me to date this guy.

"Dad, I am not going to date for a while now, you see Luke betrayed my trust and the level of trust has gone to a whole new level. Also I am not going to date just some random guy, because you're friends with his step-dad, I am not like that anymore" I told him.

When I looked up I saw that Dad had tears in his eyes.

"Now my dear Annabeth, you are starting to sound like your mother, and behave like your older brother" He said with pride.

Uhh, why did he have to mention my perfect brother and perfect mother, I mean what in Hades, I thought I got the thought of me being like Malcom and Mum out of his head with this reputation I have built for myself.

"Whatever, dad I am going to go on and work on my maths homework" I told him, and it was true, I actually did have maths homework.

XXXX

After 1 hour of completing my maths homework, that was way overdue, I started to think about my mum, and how she left Dad, Malcom and I when I was just a baby. I mean you see Malcom is my older full brother by two years. He graduated top of the class, and is currently studying Architecture at Yale.

You see, my dad was so proud, he wanted me to be just like Malcom, he would have the perfect children, with my mum. Because on the otherhand my half brothers Bobby and Mathew are total idiots but dad loves them just as much as me.

I don't get it, after all I did to prove to dad, that I am not going to be the perfect daughter, he still believed that I could change and become one.

And with that the door bell rang.

It must be Dads friend and his family.

"Hey Annabeth could you get that for me please?" I heard dad ask me from a distance. I mean seriously I am upstairs in my room, and you ask me to get it!

"Sure Dad" I replied.

When I finally got to the door after tripping over many of Bobby and Mathews toys, it had been two minutes.

When I opened the door I was shocked to see who it was.

The person standing there was the one and only Percy Jackson

**A.N: just a little cliffy, I found it funny, it took me an hour to write this, only because my cat thought it would be helpful to walk across my keyboard every 10 seconds, and also at one point made my computer restart.**

**Anyway I want lots of reviews please! Let me know what you think of the story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: I hate the wet season. I can't believe that you guys love my story so much, I mean I thought as it's my first story it would be a complete failure. Now I am reading a really good book series, that I recommend for you to read, it is called Ranger's Apprentice. This book series is so good, but never as good as PJO or HOO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does**

**Chapter 11**

**Percy's POV:**

When Paul told me that we had to go to one of his friend's house, I was really annoyed. I didn't want to go anywhere.

But then when the door was opened, the person who I was least expecting to open the door was Annabeth.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked as soon as she saw me.

"Why do you sound disappointed?" I asked. I was hurt that she didn't want me here at her house; I mean, why was she avoiding me? I just wanted to talk to her about, well, about us.

"I am here because Paul wanted to socialise with his friend and his family," I answered.

"Well, everyone, come in. I will show you to the lounge room because dinner probably won't be for another 20 minutes," she announced.  
We followed her into the living room.

A pretty Asian woman, who I am assuming is Annabeth's step-mum, greeted us. "Hello, my name is Susan. I welcome you here to our beautiful home," Susan announced with a smile on her face. We all replied by telling her our names.

"Hey, Annabeth, why don't you take Percy up into your bedroom until dinner is ready?" Susan suggested, and I guess by the look on Annabeths face, she didn't like Susan very much, and by sending me up there alone with her just made her dislike Susan more.

"Of course, Susan," Annabeth replied while gritting her teeth.

So I followed her up to her bedroom.

When I came in, I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. I mean, I was never too good with architecture, but this room was absolutely amazing—the way the colour of the room went with the furniture. When I was coming up, I was expecting to see a hot pink room with posters of Ian Somerhalder or Zac Efron shirtless. That is what I expected, but I didn't because I somehow knew deep down that Annabeth was the total opposite of what her reputation claimed her to be.

Instead it had grey walls, dark timber furniture, and framed pictures of all these amazing architectural buildings.

I swear that I was staring around the room for 5 minutes before Annabeth coughed to get my attention. Gods, she was seriously beautiful. You see, she had taken off all her make-up, and was wearing sweats and a T-shirt. This was her, her natural side, the side that she liked most. I could tell that she hated the slutty clothes and the make-up; there was just something she wasn't telling me, I felt it. I don't know how, I just could.

"What are you staring at, Seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked with a smile. I don't know how many times I say it to myself, she has the most amazing smile, and her lips, don't get me started on them, for they were perfect, I just wanted to hold this girl in my arms all day and learn all about the real her, not this one.

"I'm staring at the architecture of this room. It's amazing: the grey walls with the furniture; this room is like perfect, but for a girl, of course," I replied with a smirk on my face, and she looked confused as if she thought I wasn't smart enough to know all these things.

"Did you hire a professional architect and interior decorator for this bedroom?" I asked her. She looked at me in disbelief, but I was serious. If we ever had enough money, I wanted this person to do my bedroom.

"I actually did it myself when we first moved here. I wanted to paint my bedroom grey, and I chose the furniture, and everything else in this room," she told me.

"Woah, are you serious!?" I asked. I couldn't believe it, and she nodded. This place looks fantastic, and the fact that it was designed by a 17-year-old amazed me even more.

She saw the expression on my face.

"Do you not believe me?" she asked, looking a bit offended.

"No. I do believe you," I answered.

There was an awkward silence.

"Wise Girl, why don't you want to be with me?" I asked her after thinking about whether I should bring it up or not.

"I do want to be with you... it's just... after what happened with Luke, I don't think I will be able to trust anyone yet, and I just met you, and, sure, I trust you. I mean, the exact same thing happened to you. It's just that I don't feel like I know you well enough yet... do you know what I mean?" Annabeth responded; she looked as though she had just confessed her life story to me.

I nodded to show that I did know what she meant. Her trust level has increased 100 times then what it used to be, and the same thing happened with me. But I felt like I could trust this girl with my life, and I had no idea why.

She looked really sad and was looking down. I don't know why, but I wanted to comfort her.

"Wise Girl, what's wrong?" I questioned. She was still looking down, so I pulled her chin up with my finger and saw that she was crying.

Why was she crying?

"Wise Girl, why are you crying?" I asked her as more tears went running down her face.

"I can't say, Percy. You j-j-just wouldn't u-u-understand," Annabeth answered. Now she was sobbing.

I wanted to comfort her, but I felt that if I tried to, she would just push me away, but I ignored my conscience.

I hugged her, and she started to weep into my shirt, but then she realised what she was doing and pushed me away.

She then ran into her bathroom and locked the door.

I didn't know what to do, I was crazy about this girl, and I have no idea why, but I think I was falling for her.

She was in her bathroom, just crying for about 15 minutes, when she finally came out, I saw she had put her make-up back on. Also she had changed into a really tight dress.

When I saw her with that dress I knew I had to ask.

"Hey, Wise Girl, my friend is throwing this huge party, and I was maybe thinking if you would, uh.. ummm...," I trailed off with a bit of hesitation. She looked at me as if this had been asked a million times before.

Well, it was now or never to ask.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my date at the party? That is, if no one has asked you yet, but if you're not sure. It is going to be at Silena McLean's house, as it is her younger sister, Piper, who is throwing it, and if you could bring your friends along to this, it would be great, and also her mum wants her to have the party, so there will be no getting busted or anything like that," I told her.

She smiled after I finished speaking, but it was a confusing smile because it was the cross between a really happy smile, like she really wanted me to ask her this, but it also looked like a scared smile at the same time. Wow, this girl is really confusing me, sending me mixed signals of what she wants.

After awhile of her thinking about her answer (which, may I add, seemed like an hour; in reality, it was probably about 3 minutes, but I was anxious for her answer), she answered.

"Yes," she said.

I was now jumping up and down saying: "Yes! Yes! Yes!" But then she ruined the moment.

"But I will only go with you as a friend. I am not ready for dates Percy, not yet, not just days after my break-up. I am just not ready. Okay, Percy? I'm sorry," Annabeth explained. She really did look sorry. I could see this in her eyes.

When she told me this, I felt as though my heart had been torn into pieces, I felt terrible. I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I just blinked them away. Now I was looking down. I felt as though I had been turned down by the one person I was meant to be with.

Then to my relief dinner was called.

When we went downstairs to the dining room, I was of course following Annabeth down there because I had no idea where anything and everything was.

We arrived to see everyone looking at us. Paul had a grin on his face, and I knew for a fact, that that wasn't good at all. They had planned something, and I know because my mum had a smirk on her face, which she usually has when she knows something that I don't, and to be honest right now I was really scared.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Annabeth's POV:**

When we had come down the parents couldn't stop smiling at us.

And they still hadn't told us why they were smiling.

"Mum?" Percy asked, "Yes?" She replied, "Why are you guys smiling at us wierdly?" He asked her, I saw the other adults trying to keep a straight face, they must have only just realised they were still smiling.

"Yeah Mum, Dad, why are you guys smiling?" Bobby asked, he seemed just as curious as Percy and I as to why they were smiling.

"Oh are we smiling" Sally exclaimed, "Well, I'm going to tell the older kids later" She told us, but she did it with a sly smirk.

I hate to admit this, but Susan had cooked a really delicious dinner tonight, with Lasagne and Roast Lamb with gravy. But then again, she goes from the just above average cook, to I should be on freaking Master chef when we have guests over.

I wonder if Percy meant what he said before, saying that he cared for me and all that. He seemed that he was telling the truth, but I seem to have this little nagging voice saying that Luke had done all that as well, saying he loved me, that he was really falling for me, and I being the stupid person I am, believed him, listening to him thinking he loved me.

But I also had to consider that Percy had been in the exact same position as me, he thought he had been in a loving committing relationship, but she had been doing the exact opposite of that behind his back, getting screwed by countless guys. I even heard that she got screwed by more guys than me, and well, that is saying something, and people thought I was a slut.

Anyway I just wasn't ready for a relationship yet, but I still had to convince my dad that I wasn't going to be the goody two shoe daughter because I have changed my thoughts on dating.

I must have zoned out because I was interrupted by Percy.

"Hey Earth to Wise girl! Are you there?" He asked me while waving his hand in front of my face, he looked so cute there.

Wait what?! No I will not have feelings for him, even if he had them for me, those feelings will not be returned.

"Yes I am here Seaweed brain!" I exclaimed to him, I heard Sally say to my dad, "Awww, look Fredrick, they already have nicknames for each other! It wont be long before she's walking down the isle" I don't think I was supposed to hear that. And I am sure if I had been drinking some water at that moment I would have chocked on it very badly.

Were Sally and my Dad trying to set us up?

Oh Gods I hope not!

I mean we are complete opposites! The only thing we have in common are the fact that we both had one parent abandon us, that was it, otherwise, we were complete opposites, I mean even in the looks department we were complete opposite!

But there was a nagging voice, saying that there is a saying that opposites Attract.

No! I need to get these thoughts out of my head.

"Umm excuse me, I am just going to go to the bathroom" I told everyone, then Percy looked at me with an expression saying _"Are you alright?"_

I nodded, then he nodded.

I ran into my bathroom and I just broke down, I couldn't take it, everybody trying to control my life, reputation, school work, it was all just getting to me, then I saw my razor, I had it against my skin, and went to graze, but I just couldn't bring it down hard enough to graze it, I was scared.

I couldn't believe myself, this was the second time tonight that I was crying in my bathroom, second time to almost self-harming myself. My life was falling apart.

I must have been in the bathroom sobbing for almost 10 minutes before I heard a knock on the bathroom.

"Who is it?" I croaked, "it's me Wise girl" The voice was Percy's, "Can I please come in, I know you're not alright, so could you please let me in?" His voice was pleading.

So I got up and unlocked the door and let him in. When he came in, I made myself look so weak and just went into his arms and just cried into his shirt while he rubbed circles into my back.

"Its going to be alright Wise girl, don't you worry about anything or anyone, Ill protect you no matter what, and I don't care if you don't have feelings for me, I'm going to be here for you no matter who I have to beat up, you know that right" He told me, his voice was soothing and angelic, I almost believe him, there was just something about Percy that calmed me down, something that absolutely no one has even been able to do before.

And we just stood there like that for about five minutes.

"Hey wise girl, I think we should head down and finish our dinner, and stop your parents worrying about you" He told me with a smile, I nodded and went to fix up and re-apply my make-up.

"No wise girl, you don't need make-up to cover you beautiful face, which is beyond gorgeous" He told me, did he really think that?

"Do you really think I should just not wear any make-up down there?" I asked, he nodded, I smiled and started heading down stairs and he followed.

When I sat back down, I saw Susan giving me sympathetic looks, because as I obviously didn't reapply my makeup, so you could tell that I had been crying the entire time in the bathroom, but they didn't know I had intended to do much more than that.

But nobody knew why I had been crying, nobody knew the real me anymore, the only person we was considered even close was Percy, but even then he was far off close to knowing what I am always thinking and how I want my life to be structured out to be.

Nobody knew the real me, and nobody ever will.


End file.
